When a vascular access device is identified as being “closed” or “integrated,” it generally refers to the fact that the device is configured to prevent blood from escaping the device during insertion of the catheter. Typically, such IV access devices accomplish this by integrating an extension set with the catheter adapter.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a prior art closed vascular access device 100. Device 100 includes a catheter adapter 101 from which a catheter 101a extends, a needle hub 102 from which a needle 102a extends, extension tubing 103 that is coupled to catheter adapter 101 at one end and includes a Y-adapter 104 coupled to the other end, and a clamp 107 for blocking or limiting fluid flow through extension tube 103. Y-adapter 104 includes a port 105 and a vent plug 106. Although a Y-adapter is shown, any type of luer adapter could be used. Device 100 can be a closed system by incorporating fluid flow blocking components (e.g., a septum or vent) into each external opening of the device such as into a proximal end of catheter adapter 101 and into any ports in adapter 104.
Catheter adapter 101 includes a stabilization platform that is comprised of a first side 101b and a second side 101c. Catheter adapter 101 also includes an extension 101d that extends from a main body portion 101e of catheter adapter 101. Access device 100 can be referred to as “integrated” because an end of extension tubing 103 inserts into and is secured within extension 101d such that extension tubing 103 is fluidly coupled to catheter 101a via a lumen of catheter adapter 101.
In access device 100, extension tubing 103 may kink at the interface between extension tubing 103 and extension 101d. Similarly, extension tubing 103 may also kink at the interface between extension tubing 103 and luer adapter 104.